A New Journey Begins
by FeeKilico
Summary: Sapphire A Half Elf/Dwarf, Raised by Bilbo in The Shire. Sapphire accompanies Thorin on his Quest to reclaim Erebor. Along the way she finds Adventure and Friendship among The Dwarf's . But her attention is drawn, to Thorin's 2 Younger Nephews. KiliXOCXFili
1. It Begins

**Author's Note: I do not Own The hobbit, nor do I own it's characters. All that is mine is any future and my current character.**

**Some of the story will be referenced from the movie. But the story line will be changed in a few places, to kind of make it my own. This is my first attempt at a Hobbit story. I've read plenty, but not written. If my spelling is bad, I apologize as I am looking for a Beta reader.**

"Happy Birthday" Yelled Bilbo, as he came into my room. I pulled the blanket over me and groaned.

"What time is it" I asked closing my eyes again.

"It's 9 in the morning, and we have a busy day. So get up, and get dressed breakfast is almost ready" He said cheerfully, as he left my room. I slide from underneath my sheets, and made my way to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and groaned, I looked a mess. I had a quick shower and headed back to my room. There on my bed was a package. Wrapped in Elegant silver paper, tied with a glitter bow. There was a small card attached to the bow. My eye's lit up as a rushed towards my bed.

_My Dearest Sapphire, Happy birthday Love always Bilbo x_

With that I opened my package and gasped at what I saw. There folded was a Light blue Silk dress. Along side it was a dark blue bodice to make the set complete. I pulled it out and spun around with it to my chest. I quickly slipped it on, and called Bilbo in to help tie the back.

"You look beautiful" He said walking in.

"It's a little on the long side" I said sheepishly looking down to the ground. This dress was designed for a Human or a Elf twice the size of me. I stand at 5 foot exactly.

"Luckily I have Clara here, she is going to hem your dress and alter it for you" He said with a big smill. I giggled and gave him a hug.

"I love it Bilbo thank you" I said kissing his cheek. He blushed and ushered Clara to enter, as he made his leave.

A hour later we both emerge from my room laughing.

"I will have this back to you, by tonight" She said. We said our goodbye's and I walked into the dinning room. I sat down and smiled, Bilbo had made all my Favorites. Blueberry Pancakes, Waffles, and Blueberry Syrup. He pored me a small cup of tea, and sat down opposite me.

"What are your plans today" He asked, sipping his Coffee.

"Heading to the market, then I don't know most likely do a small bit of hunting. We need some more meats, as does the Butcher" I said digging into my Pancakes. We sat in a comfortable silence, and I sighed.

"Sapphire every thing okay" Bilbo asked concerned.

"I'm 21 already I would have thought, my Father would have been in contact. Sent me something small, I mean he knows were I live. He left me with everything when I was a baby, so why not contact me" I said sadly. Bilbo came and sat next to me and took my hand.

"Sapphire your Father, left you for a reason. It was very selfish of him to do so. I'm pretty sure she is regretting his mistake, I mean look at you. You truly are a beautiful young women, and his mistake is my gain" He said with sincerity and love. I held back the tears and embraced him. He held me for a few minutes, and I could feel him smile.

"Now of you go, be careful and dinner will be at 6" He said clearing the table. I put my boots and jacket on, and grabbed my weapons. I walked outside and breathed in the morning air. I hummed making my way to the market.

"Good morning Ms Sapphire, Happy birthday" Came McKilly, the butcher's voice.

"Good morning, what will you be needing" I asked, he handed me a list and I smiled.

"Just the usual then" I said and he nodded. He gave me a meat pie and a kiss on the cheek. I spent a little while at the market browsing. Everyone let me take something for free, since it was my birthday. I put everything into a wagon and set it aside. I grabbed my hunting wagon and set off. I got a good mile away, before I started setting my traps. I sat in the tree waiting for my prey to show up. I reflected on what Bilbo told me earlier. It seems like Yesterday that he found me, outside his door step in a basket.

**10 Years ago...**

**Bilbo PoV**

_**Dinner was just finished, when there was knock at my door. I huffed wondering who would interupt me at this time of night. I opened the door, but no one was there. I small cough alerted me to look down. There on my doorstep was a small basket, with a pink blanket. Next to her was a large bag, with a small note. There chill had picked up and the basket started to cry. I picked it up and bought both inside. I placed the basket by the fire, and moved to the large bag.**_

_To whom it my concern. Enclosed in the bag is the tool's Sapphire will need, when she is ready. There is also a bag of coin, to get the things she needs._

_**I opened the bag and fell back. Inside was a bow and Quivers, 2 daggers, and a hunting knife and a small sword. Underneath it all sat the coin bag, the stranger had mentioned in the note. I looked over to the basket, and slowly made my way over. I moved the blanket aside a little, and gasped. Inside was a small baby, with Silver hair and bright Sapphire eye's. I smiled at the small bundle in front of me, she was Enchanting.**_

_**As the year's went by she began to grow, I've always told her I'm not her father, but she didn't care. Inside her basket was a letter, only to be opened when she was old enough to understand. Today was her birthday, the day I would give her the letter.**_

_**"Sapphire can you come here please" I asked sitting by the fire. She skipped in and smiled, sitting in her chair.**_

_**"Now as you know, your not a Hobbit. I found you when you was little. Inside the basket was a note addressed to you, I believe with everything you have been taught and learned, you able to understand" I handed her the letter. A few minutes went by and she looked at me, tears welling up in her eyes.**_

_**"It's from my Father" She whispered. She then started to read it out aloud for me.**_

_Sapphire,_

_When you read this I will no longer be with you. It's hard for me to explain, as to why I didn't keep you. You see I made a small mistake on the eve of my wedding. My wife was dancing, with all these men and I was alone. To much Ale was flowing through my body, to even care at that point. I don't remember much, then a Year later came a knock at the door. I was handed you, as the women walked off. My wife was furious, you see Elves mate for life. Adultery is Unthinkable within our culture. I did the one thing, I stated in my Vow's I wouldn't do. I didn't know what to do with you. _

_My wife refused to keep you, she said a half breed was not welcome in her home. Dwarf's and Elves have a long history, and my wife hated them. You are part Dwarf also, Sapphire. So you will inherit the grace and movement, slow ageing and Elven skills. But at the same time Inherite the strength and Durability of a Dwarf. I wish it could be different, there is no excuse for what I'm about to do. But I love my wife dearly, and it was either her or you. I've packed some stuff that you will need, use them wisely when you are ready. I truly am sorry, Your Father_

_**I remained silent letting it all sink in. I handed her the bag, and watched as he looked through it.**_

_**"Why pick a wretched women, over his own kid. I mean what kind of a father does that" I then said. I started pacing back and forth smoking my pipe.**_

_**"Bilbo please relax, I get it I think you are my Adoptive father, nothing will change that" She then said, giving me a small hug. I heard her put her boots on and, and was amazed at how well she was taking this.**_

_**"You okay" I asked slightly confused.**_

_**"Never better, I'm going to the book store to find books on Elves and Dwarfs" She said with a big smile. She blew me a kiss and headed out the door. I stood at the window as she made her way down the hill. I picked up the letter and re read it again and again. She was now out of sight and I cried. I cried for her, I cried for me and most of all I cried, because leaving something that precious, gained me the most amazing and beautiful daughter any Hobbit could ask for.**_

I smiled at how Bilbo told me the story. I small crack of a twig alerted me, breaking me out of my thinking time. Across the way was a Buck, Large and proud. It could smell the bait I had set up for him. He was approaching slowly, taking small steps. In a instant my trap sprung the beast fell to the ground. I climbed down from the tree and rushed over to him. I said a small pray, before I stabbed his heart.

I learnt the Buck's sometimes leave the Doe when she is pregnant. Only a few truly mate, and Mated bucks never stray from there Doe. I continued hunting until I could see the sun slowly setting. I looked at my wagon and smiled. I got twice the amount of everything needed. I headed back to The Shire, wagon towing behind me. McKilly sat waiting for me, like he always does. I helped him unload the wagon and turned to take my leave.

"Please let me pay you" He said, like he always does.

"What you do is enough, I hunt you skin and slice, and deliver us our load" I said smiling. He shook his head and kissed me on the cheek. I grabbed my wagon of gifts and headed home.

"Bilbo I'm home" I shouted. I went into my room and my dress was there. I quickly had a shower, and then slipped the new fitted dress on. I headed for the kitchen and Bilbo was just setting out the food.

"Good day" He asked, I nodded and smiled

"Very good" I said and he beamed with joy.

"So Gandalf stopped by today" He said.

"Grey beard, let's off his whiz poppers at the end of summer" I said, and he nodded. Just as he was about to talk, our door rung.

"Who on earth could that be, McKilly can't be done already" I thought heading to the door. I opened the door and was greeted by a Dwarf. He must have been at least 4 inches taller then me.

"Dwalin, at your service" He said in a deep voice, bowing his head

"Um.. Sapphire at your's" I said bowing back. He walked in and looked around,

"Am I late" He said, looking directly at me.

"Late for what" I asked, not knowing what he was doing in my house.

"He said there would be food" He said walking to the dinning room. I looked at Bilbo and then back to him.

"Who did" I asked, but he sat down and started to eat.

**That's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me your thoughts. Feedback is greatly, and always welcomed. Kilico x**


	2. Meeting of the Dwarfs

Both me and Bilbo sat at the end of the table, whilst Dwalin ate our food.

"Got any more" He said mouth full of food. I quickly stood making my way to the dinner rolls. I handed him the basket pocketing a few for myself. He continued to eat until he was done.

"Excellent food" He said. He was about to speak when the door bell rung.

"That'll be the door" He said, chugging Bilbo's wine. I got up and walked to the door. Behind it stood a elderly Dwarf, with a white beard and white hair. He looked cheerful as he smiled at me.

"Balin. At your service." He said taking a small bow.

"Good evening." I said bowing back, like I did with Dwalin.

"Yes. Yes, it is. Although I think it might rain later." He said as he entered the house. He looked around and then found what he was looking for. Dwalin was in the bread bin, hunting for more food. Dwalin guided Balin to the pantry, where they begun to pilage. Bilbo finally stood up and walked over to them. Bilbo didn't have a mean bone in his body, so this should be interesting.

"Uh...excuse me. Sorry. I hate to interrupt. Uh...but the thing is I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house" Bilbo stutterd. They just ignored him and continued talking. Bilbo took a breath, and then continued.

"It's not that I don't like visitors. I...I like visitors as much as the next hobbit. But I do like to know them before they come visiting. The thing is, I don't...I don't know either of you, not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt, but I uh...but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry." He said. They both looked up finally, Balin smiled.

"Apology accepted" He said, turning back to Dwalin. Bilbo sat back down shakiing his head. Suddenly the bell rung again. Bilbo stood but I ushered him to sit down. I took a deep breath and went to the door. I opened the door and froze momentearly. Infront of me stood two dwarfs. A little taller then men, incrediably handsome. One had blonde hair, and peircing blue eyes. The other had brown hair and Brown eyes, that looked silver in the moonlight.

"Fili" The blonde said.

"Kili" The other said.

"At your service." The both said bowing. I blushed a little and quickly bowed back.

"Sapphire" I then whispered, moving aside. Kili looked around and then Dwalin came and took him to the dinning room.

"My my what A beauty you are" Fili said grabbing my hand. He then placed a small kiss, that sent shiver's up my arm. The brissle of his braided beard, brushing ever so lightly against my skin. I felt my cheek's heat up as he smirked and walked away. My eye's followed him, and I noticed Kili staring at me. I walked to my bedroom to compose myself.

I splashed some water on my face, to cool me down. Bilbo is the only man to ever kiss me on the hand. Fili was full of confidence as he kissed mine. He held a straight posture walking away from me. Full of confidence with a little arrogance. But something about that gesture, made me feel weird.

I finally left my room, just as another dwarf rung the bell. Gandalf answered and bowed. He stepped inside, and held a authoritive presence. All the dwarf's bowed, as he walked past them.

"Bilbo and Sapphire Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield" Gandalf said. I instantly bowed, and pulled Bilbo with me. I knew who he was, from the books I've read.

"So, this is the hobbit" Thorin said, looking at gandalf.

"And my what a beauty you are, even for a half breed" Thorin said scanning me from head to toe.

"Please M'lord sit down, and I'll prepair some food" I said rushing to the kitchen. As I came back with some Stew and bread, they had all sat down.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Dwalin asked in a serious tone.

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin said, dunking his bread in the stew.

"And what did the dwarves of the Iron Hill say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin said drinking his Ale.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." Thorin said his tone changing. I looked around the table at the dwarfs. Each one looked visably upset with Thorin's answer. I went around topping up the Ale before sitting next to Bilbo.

"A quest you said, what kind of quest" Bilbo then asked. He was always a curious Hobbit. After that everything went in slow motion. Gandalf was showing Thorin a map of the lonely mountain. He presented a key and the excitment in the room, made me giddy.

They was going to reclaim Erebor, they was going to reclaim there home. Suddenly the admosphere changed at the mention of home. Oin had mentioned a beast, the beast being Smaug. I've read little about this so I was just as curious as Bilbo.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." Balin then said.

"Hey! Who are you calling dim?" Ori then said standing up annoyed.

"We may be few in number. But we're fighters, all of us! To the last dwarf!" Fili then said. I looked over at him and saw the passion behind his eyes.

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili said. I then looked at hime and saw the same passion. Suddenly there was a uproar of dwarfs arguing. Bilbo looked paniced as he tried to calm them down.

I snuck a glance and fili and he just winked at me. Thorin then shouted Enough and all dwarf's stopped arguing. They debated more about there game plan. Bilbo was then handed a contract, to read over. Thorin gave Gandalf a look of disapprovel. I was then handed one and asked to read over it.

"Why me" I then asked. Thorin looked at me and then back at Gandalf.

"You have skill's that can benefit us greatly, Gandalf assured me" Thorin said. I just nodded and looked back at my contract. I was drawn from my reading with a thud on the floor. Bilbo had fainted, contract still in hand. Gandalf carried him to his chair, as Dori grabbed the tea.

"You okay" I asked sitting infront of him.

"Yes I'm fine just a little shocked. Are you going" He then asked. Bilbo always told me I was put on this earth to so great things.

"I don't want to leave you alone" I said and he smiled.

"You can go if you want, just return to me safe and in one peice" I smiled a teary smile and signed my contract.

"Care for a drink" Fili then asked. I nodded as he poured me some Ale.

"Wouldn't wine be suited, seeing as your a Elf" Kili then said. I heard the distain in his voice, and it hurt me a little. I chucked my Ale, and then chugged Fili's.

"Just because you drink like a Dwarf, doesn't make you one let alone half" He said, drinking his own. I turned around and marched to the table. I slammed my hand down, demanding he look at me.

"Who do you think you are. You come into MY home, drink MY ale, and eat MY food. Yet you offer me insult. You are a silly little Dwarf, who clearly has issues and frankly you are a Oaf. Gentlmen I bid you goodnight, and I'll see you in the morning." I said walking away. My chest heaving as I entered my room.

_"What a women" _I heard fili say, drawing a small smile from my lips.

* * *

I woke early to pack my bag for traveling. I left my room to find the Dwarfs awake and packing to leave. Bilbo was no where to be seen. I walked to his room, and found him asleep contract not signed.

"I hope you make it dad" I said kissing his cheek. I left the room and headed to the kitchen.

"Will I need anything" I then asked, walking to the Utensil's.

"No Lass we have it all under control" Bofur said. I took one last look inside my childhood home. I sighed and closed the door, as we headed to the market. Thorin went to the Pony's as I went to the butchers. I few moments late I left with bags of meat and fur. Bofur's eye's lit up as I handed him the meat.

"Elk meat" He said and I nodded. He smiled and started loading up the pony's. I could feel a set of eye's on me, but I didn't turn around. We had left the Shire when I heard Bilbo's voice in the distance.

"I'm sorry for my brother Lass" Fili then said, riding next to me. He said it loud enough so Kili would hear. I heard his pony pick up speed and felt his presence next to mine.

"It's mine to make brother. I am sorry Sapphire I don't know what came over me. To much Ale or maybe my stupidity, but when you stood your ground I knew I was wrong" He said hanging his head a little.

"It's okay Kili, I forgive you" I said smiling. He dazzled me with his smile as did Fili.

"So your a keen hunter then hmm" Kili then said. Fili looked at Kili and the smirked.

"Why yes I am, I supply most the meat and fur's to the shire" I said a little smug now.

"Care to make a wager, women" He then said, is a smug tone.

"If I win you carry my stuff, whenever we walk" I stated. He got a small glint in his eye's. Fili laughed a little, and I whipped my head round to him.

"Care to join in" I then said, and he shook my hand.

"If I win both me and Fili get to kiss you" Kili then said. It sent a jolt through my body. The thought of them both kissing me, made my inside tingle a little. I nodded my head unable to speak. In the distance I heard bilbo yell.

"Wait" He yelled as we all stopped. I jumped from my pony and ran to him

"You came" I said, looking at me.

"You called me dad, I wasn't going to leave you alone" He said handing Balin the contract. I hopped back on my pony with excitement bubbling inside me. Not only was my father coming with us, but Two dwarfs wanted to kiss me. I want to purposely lose, but I have to much pride.

**Chapter 2 Complete. Thank you to everyone that Added me and the story to there follower's list. If you feel like I'm doing something wrong or don't like it so far, please Review or PM me. Reviews and suggestion's are greatly appreciated. Kilico x**


	3. The Journey Begins

Balin looked over the contract and smiled.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield" I smiled and jumped back on my pony. Thorin didn't look to pleased to see him.

"Get him a pony" His gruff voice said, as we continued on our way.

"No, no, no, no. That...that won't be necessary. Thank you. I'm sure I can keep up on foot. Yeah, I...I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know? Even got as far as Frog Morton once" Bilbo said. Kili and Fili lifted him by the arms, and he landed on a pony. He rode next to me, looking rather uncomftable.

"Come on Bilbo, lighten up a little. It's a adventure a chance to experience and see new things" I said trying to make him feel better. He just gave me a timid smile and sighed. A few minutes later he sneezed and groaned.

"Oh god, this dam pony hair I'm having a reaction. Bilbo goes into his pocket and panic's.

"Uh...wait, wait. Stop! Stop! We have to turn around, I forgot my handkerchief" He said, halting everyone.

"No we don't" I then said, handing him one. He looked at me and smiled, before sneezing into it.

"I knew if you came, you'd forget something dad" I whispered and rode in front a little. I rode past Kili and Fili and rode next to Bofur.

"We will be stopping soon Lass, any idea's for dinner" He asked, his tummy rumbling slightly.

"Well how about Stag steaks, do we have potato's" I asked and he nodded.

"Perfect leave it to me, but I will need your seasonings if that's okay" He nodded and we continued talking until nightfall was descending. We climbed off the pony's and started walking up a hill. A while later we stopped. The ponys were settled for the evening, and Fili had gathered fire wood. Bofur had taken out the stag, and layed it on the ground. I got out my hunting knife and started to cut the Stag.

After dinner we all sat back, holding our stomachs.

"That was great Lass, perfectly seasoned" Gloin complimented, followed by murmured Ay's. Suddenly there was a shrieking noise, everyone went for there weapons.

"What was that" Bilbo asked.

"Orc's" Was all Kili said. Bilbo looked at me and then at gandaf.

"Orc's" Bilbo whispered, shuddering a little. I looked at them both, and they nudged each other.

"Throat cutters. There'd be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them" Fili said and a haunting tone.

"They strike, in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood" Kili said smirking to himself. I was about to say something when Thorin interjected.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" He said in all seriousness. Fili and Kili retracted into them self's a little.

"We didn't mean anything by it." He muttered looking down at his knife

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin said walking to the edge of the hill we was on. He had a distant look on his face, almost like he was remembering something.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs." Balin said, sighing a little. We spent hour's listening to Balin tell us all about Orc's. How Azog the Defiler beheaded the king, in front of Thorin himself. How Thorin's father was driven mad by grief, he went missing, taken prisoner or killed, but they had no idea of which. Balin spoke highly of Thorin taking control and becoming the leader they needed. Fighting back, they won the battle. Thorin even cut of Azog's arm, and made him retreat.

"And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow, there is one I could call king." Balin said full of pride. Thorin turned around eye's glazed over looking at us all. We had all stood, not even realizing that we did. Thorin walked past and sat back down again.

"And the Pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago" Thorin said, rolling over to sleep. I didn't miss the look Gandalf and Balin gave each other. Bilbo layed down on his bed and closed his eyes. A short while later, after feeding the ponys, I came back to find everyone asleep. I looked at the fire, to see Kili still awake.

"First watch huh" I asked sitting next to him.

"Do you hate me" I then asked, sipping some Ale.

"Hate you no o fcourse I don't hate you. That night I let my hatred towards Elves cloud my judgment." He said looking at me. His eyes held truth, but they held something more. I sighed and leaned against him, not realizing until it was to late.

"I'm sorry I'm just cold" I whispered pulling away. He then pulled me back and put his arm around me. I lifted my blanket a little and rested against his chest a little.

"You are great company to have, and it make's a change having a women around" He chuckled slightly I closed my eye's and fell into a deep sleep.

_"Shh you'll wake them" _Came Fili's voice. A heard a round of chuckles, and then some more.

_"But we have to wake them, we are off soon" _Balin said, humor laced in his voice.

_"But they look great together, cuddled like that" _Gloin then said. I stirred a little and sat up, pretending I didn't hear them.

"G'morning" I said stretching. I looked down and jumped up a little. Somehow during the night, I ended up cuddled into Kili's side. We had both been laying down, and I blushed.

"Nice sleep" Fili then asked, and ducked as a threw a rock at him. Fili held a small glint in his eyes.

"Kili get up" Thorin then said. Kili looked at me and then shot up.

"Do I have time to bathe." I then asked.

"Ay, Kili will accompany you. We found a small lake just behind the hill. He will stand guard, and make sure you are safe" I nodded and grabbed my stuff. Kili stood with his back to me, as I quickly undressed. I washed my hair, and then my body. I quickly brushed my teeth. I dried off and quickly changed into new clothes.

"You can look" I said a while later. He turned around and gave me a small smile.

"Sorry I didn't wake you, but my shift ended and you was dead to the world" He said blushing a little. We started walking back, towards the camp.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you, I didn't mean to" I then said silently.

"I'm not" He said. As he walked past me he grazed my hand with his, and it sent a jolt through my body. Breakfast was done by the time we got back. I ate in silence and the other's all chatted. We cleaned up and loaded up the pony's. I popped some mint leaves in my mouth, as I mounted Oynx.

"Mint leaves hmm, trying to stay fresh for when Kili beat's you" Fili said, erupting into a all out laughter.

"Actually I've changed my mind, Kili I want to change me wager" I shouted, Kili came over and raised one eye brow at me.

"As you wish" He said, I looked at Fili and smirked.

"Seeing as you immature brother like's to tease people, If I win instead of carrying my stuff HE must kiss you instead" I said bluntly. The whole company whistled and cheered. Fili had paled slightly, as did Kili.

"I will beat you, so I'm not worried deal" He said and we shook again. Balin then came to us and looked at us both.

"As witnessed by me, no more switching" He then said, walking away chuckling.

"So when do we hunt" I asked, as we took off. The conversation between us all flowed smoothly. It started to rain, which I welcomed. I love the rain, so I kept my hood down faced up towards the clouds.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf? Can't you do something about this deluge? Dori then asked. I looked back and saw his not so there hair, plastered to his face.

"It is raining, master dwarf. And it will continue to rain until the rain is done! If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf said, taking his hat off and putting his own hood up.

"Are there any?" I then asked.

"There are five us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, The White. Then there are the two blue wizards. Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf then said.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked, catching up with us a little.

"Well, that would be Radagast, The Brown." He said, smiling.

"Is he a great wizard or is he...more like you?" Bilbo said, with a hint of humor in his voice.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forestlands to the East, and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world" Gandalf said riding towards Thorin. We had arrived at a small farm house. It was wrecked beyond repair, and something didn't feel right.

"A farmer and his family used to live here" I then said. I looked around but I couldn't see them anywhere.

We soon started a fire, and Bombur started prepping the dinner.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the hidden valley." Gandalf then said, returning to us.

"But I've told you already. I will not go near that place." Thorin bit back.

"Why not? The Elves could help us, we could get food, rest, advice." Gandalf pleased slightly.

"I do not need their advice." Thorin said, raising his voice slightly. Everyone stood waiting for a fight to break out

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." He said, raising his slightly also.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing! You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather, who betrayed my father." Thorin said bashing his hand to his chest.

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past." Gandalf said turning around to walk away.

"I did not know they were yours to keep." With that he stormed off towards the fire. Gandalf left, after snapping at Bilbo. Thorin looked deep in thought as he sat down, staring into the fire. I looked over at Kili sitting by himself.

"Everything okay" I asked sitting next to him. I handed him some Ale and took his pipe. I took a small puff and gagged a little.

"That is some strong tobacco" I said, downing my Wine. Kili laughed and nudged me a little. He took a sip from his own and then sighed.

"I hate when he talk's about the past. About our home being destroyed I never got a chance to see it" He said, staring up at the stars.

"Wasn't you born there" I then asked, and he looked at me and shook his head.

"No I was born 5 years later, under the Iron hills. Fili remember's a little but not a lot. He is older then me, which makes him next in line for the throne" He said. He carried on looking at me and I at him.

"You have beautiful eye's" I said, putting my hand over my mouth. I blushed and looked away. Kili placed his hand on mine, and laced his finger's with my own.

"Right back at you" He said. I cough behind us broke us from our bubble.

"Yes umm I need to help with food" I said quickly getting up. I sat by the fire and stirred the stew. I turned back around to find Kili and fili gone.

"They are checking the pony's Lass, here take this to them" Balin said, handing me 2 bowls. I quietly made my way over, when I heard them talk. Being half Elf had it's advantages. I knew Dwarf's didn't have keen sense's like mine.

_"You too seem cozy" Fili said. Kili looked at him and smiled a little_

_"Ay but it's nothing yet. I mean yes I like her, I have since laying eyes on her" He then said. I heard the Pny's whine a little, but I was too focused on them to give a dam._

_"That would explain your rudeness at Bilbo's" Fili then said. He turned around and I ducked quickly._

_"Food smell's great" Kili then said._

_"Did you tell her that" Fili then asked._

_"What exactly could I say 'Hey Sapphire Sorry I was rude, but I did it because I may be in love with you' Yeah that wouldn't scare her away huh" He then said, looking away from Fili._

_"That was fast" Fili then said, I could here the teasing in his tone._

_"I don't know what it is, but when I look at her I feel weird. I feel like something is pulling me to touch her, to be close to her" Kili said, pleading his brother for a answer._

_"Sound's like it to me, remember mother talking to us about Dad" Fili chuckled, and Kili shuddered._

_"But you feel something too Fili, I know that look. you like her too. I'm going to check the pony's" Kili then said. _As he walked away Fili turned again.

"Come on Lass you can come out of hiding now" He said, smirking. I cleared my throat and walked over to him. I handed him a bowl and sighed a little.

"How much did you hear" He said, slurping his stew.

"FILI" Kili then yelled. We both ran towards him, and almost crashed into him.

"we had 16 pony's now we have 14" He said silently. I looked around and saw a small light in the distance. I pointed towards the light and we rushed over. There were 3 trolls sitting around a pot, and it smelt horrid. I saw the pony's behind a small fence, wanting to get out.

"I'll get them out, Fili and Kili you get the other's" Before they could argue I crept over to them.

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today. And blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow." One of the troll's said.

"Quit your gripping. These ain't sheep! These is West nags!"

"Oh! I don't like horse. I never have. Not enough fat on them." The cook then said. I took out my blade ready to cut the rope, when a arm landed next to me. He grabbed his grog and placed it back down again. I moved back a little, placing my knife back in my boot strap. I was about to move when the Troll reached behind, to grab his rag and picked me up with him. As he sneezed I was covered is snot and slime.

"Aah! Blimey! look what's come out of me hooter! It's got arms and legs and everything!" He then said. They all looked at me as he threw me to the ground.

"Can we cook it" One then said, walking towards me. I was picked up and taken over to the pot. He took the lid of and was about to drop me, when Kili rushed threw the bushes

"Drop her" He yelled, pointing his dwarven sword at them.

"You what" Said the troll holding me.

"I said drop her" He said, slightly more menacing. Next thing I knew I was thrown at Kili who caught me. I landed with a thud on his chest, and he held me tight. He looked at me and sighed in content. It felt right being like this with him, we fit like a puzzle. Suddenly everyone sprung through the bush attacking.

Bilbo was behind and ran straight to the pony's. He worked on cutting them free. I took out my daggers and charged at them. There was a lot of yelling and screaming from the trolls. I slashed at there legs, dropping them to there knee's. This continued for a while, until I looked over. Kili had his back to one of the Trolls, dealing with the one they had knocked over.

"KILI, FILI" I yelled just as the other picked me up. The troll behind kili grabbed my arm and leg, as did the other.

"Lay down your arms! Or we'll rip her's off!" They said. Kili went to lunge but Thorin held him back. He shook his head and dropped his sword. Everyone followed suit.


	4. Trolls

**Thank you Mmeggy999 for my first Review.**

**Trolls **

Before I could blink the trolls had us tied up. We were put on a spit roast, slowly rotating around and around.

"Curse this" Bofur yelled. My body started to sweat from the heat.

"You okay Lass" Fili said, looking dorectly into my eyes. I blinked to usher away my tears. I opened them again, to see Fili smiling a little.

"You have beautiful eye's" He slightly whispered. The blush that spread to my face, made me feel faint. I looked at Bilbo, seeing him thinking on how to get us out. The trolls were talking among them self's about the best way to cook.

"Never mind the seasoning, we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, let's get a move on! I don't fancy been turned to stone." the one troll said. Bilbo then looked up and nodded to himself.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." Bilbo yelled. The troll stopped spinning, and looked at Bilbo. They all stared waiting for Bilbo to carry on.

"I meant with the...uh, with the...with the seasoning" He then said.

"What about the seasoning?" The troll said, paying all his attention to bilbo.

"Well, have you smelt them? You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up!" Bilbo said with slight humor in his voice. It made me chuckle a little. The dwarf's all grumbled about his comment.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" The troll spinning us then said.

"Shut up, and let the...uh, flurgerburbur-hobbit talk." The other then said.

"Uh...the-the secret to cooking dwarf, is um..." He said stuttering a little.

"Yes? Come on." The trolls were starting to get annoyed.

"It's, uh..." Poor Bilbo.

"Tell us the secret!" One then yelled at Bilbo.

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you. The secret is...to...skin them first!" With that said the dwarf's started to yell at bilbo. They called him a traitor and some names in Dwarvish I didn't know. Bilbo then looked up again and smiled to himself a little.

"Get me filleting knife." The one troll said. Everyone started to wiggle a little. Fili wiggled a little, and I felt his manhood rub against me. I blushed a little, letting out a small moan. Fili looked down and then blushed, and stopped moving. From what I could feel Fili was pretty big.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scoff 'em I say, boots and all!" The one said slowly spinning us again.

"He's right! Nothing wrong with a bit o' raw dwarf." One said, picking up Gloin.

"Nice and crunchy." I closed my eye's just as Gloin was being lowered into the trolls mouth.

"Uh...not...not that one, he...he's infected!" Bilbo then yells. All the trolls freeze, as well as the dwarfs.

"You what?" Said the Troll holding Gloin

"Yeah he's got worms in his...tubes." Bilbo said. The troll threw Gloin to the ground. Gloin then looked at Bilbo and grunted a little.

"In-in fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites, it's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." Bilbo said, leaning forward a little. Suddenly there was a up roar of angry dwarves.

"Parasites? Did he say parasites? Oin said.

"Yeah, we don't have parasites!" Kili then yelled. "You have parasites!" He yelled at Bilbo. Fili rolled his eyes, as did I.

"Trust him" I whispered to Fili my eye's pleading. He just nodded and stayed quiet. Bilbo closed his eye's and took a deep breath. Clearly the Dwarve's haven't caught on to what he is doing. i looked at Thorin as he realized what was happening. I saw him kick kili who then looked at bilbo. Slowlt the Dwaves realized and started to agree with him.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin said.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili yelled.

"We're riddled! Nori then said. The trolls looked at them and then at Bilbo

"What would you have us do then? Let 'em all go?"

"Well..." Bilbo then said. He was about to answer when the troll cut him off.

"You think I don't know what you're up to. This little ferret is taking us for fools!" He said spinning us faster. Suddenly Gandalf appeared on the rock above us.

"The dawn will take you all!" He yelled as he used his staff to split the rock in half. The early morning sun filled the area. The trolls yelled as they turned into stone. Everyone cheered as Gandalf started to untied us all.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin then said, picking up his sword.

"To look ahead." Gandalf said, lighting up his pipe

"What brought you back?" He then said, putting out the fire.

"Looking behind. Nasty business. Still they all are in one piece." Gandalf said looking at everyone.

"No thanks to your burglar." Thorin then said.

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that" Gandalf then said. thorin then looked at bilbo and then at Kili. He just shrugged and made his way over to me.

"You alright" He then said. I nodded as more tears started to come. Without thinking Kili wrapped his arms around me, and let me cry. I felt Fili behind me, and I was stuck between two dwarves. I suddenly felt calm and welcomed the comfort. A loud cough broke us from our bubble. I looked at the happy face of Bilbo and ran to him. He cuddled me tight, and didn't let go. Thorin and Gandalf started talking about the Trolls.

"There must be a cave nearby" Thorin then said. Everyone grabbed there weapons, including me. I looked around for my Bow and paniced a little.

"Where is my bow" I said to myself. I looked around and then gasped at the floor. Through the fighting, my Bow had been trampled on. I dropped to my knee's and picked up my broken bow. A small sob escaped my lips, as I held the shards in my hand.

"Oh Sapphire" Bilbo then said, wrapping his arm's around me.

"It's just a bow" Thorin then said. Bilbo let me go and marched over to him

"It's not just a bow. It's a bow her father gave her when he abandoned her on my doorstep. It's the only small connection she has to him. So it mean's the world to her" Bilbo said. I looked at Thorin and then Bilbo. Thorin then started walking looking for a cave

"It's okay" I whispered as I started to walk. A few minutes later we had stopped in front of a cave.

"The design was perfect, but a perfectly crafted bow wouldn't have broke that easily. that bow you had, was poorly made my a smithy that had now clue what he was doing" Kili then said. He took his bow from his shoulder and handed it to me.

"Feel the weight, and just feel the string as you pull it back" He said handing me a arrow. The other dwarves had entered the cave. I sighed and drew the string back. The bow felt amazing in my hands. It felt heavey but so light at the same time. The string pulled back flawlessly. I let the arrow go and she sailed smoothly into a tree.

"Wow" I then said.

"Ay that is a Dwarven bow, crafted in the mines. It's unbreakable and very sturdy and reliable" Fili then said. I nodded and walked inside the cave. I gagged at the smell, as I walked further in. Bofur, and Gloin were burying a small chest of gold. Thorin had picked up a few swords.

"These swords were not made by any troll." Thorin then said, handing Gandalf a sword.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men. These were forged in Gondolin, by the High Elves, of the First Age. You could not wish for a finer blade." Gandalf then said. Thorin picked his back up and pulled it from it's holder. The sword gleamed in the dim light. The blade was super sharp and pretty much flawless. We all then left the cave, and I turned around to see Gandalf handing Bilbo a small sword. We sat around for a while deciding on which way to go. Out of the bush's came another wizard being pulled by rabbits. Him and Gandalf walked from hearing distance.

"I found this in the cave, give it a try" Kili then said. He handed me a Bow similar to his own. I didn;t know much about them, but it felt right to hold it.

"It's a Recurve Bow, just like Kili's" Fili then said. I looked at it in Awe it was a beautiful crafted weapon.

"As you can see, it's more then one layer of wood. It's got Ivory among it, this will help stabilize it as you pull the string back. The end's have Dwarven steel attached just like Kili's. The grip is also steel with a Leather grip for comfort. And the string is a fine material infused with beeswax to repel the weather" Fili continued. This bow made my one look like a child's bow. I smiled as I put the bow on my back and smiled. I then drew out my Daggers and hunting knife, wondering if they was any good.

"Are these the same" I then said, handing Fili my weapons. He examined and then huffed.

"The person who crafted this, is useless and shouldn't be a smithy" He said, throwing them to the ground. I sadness took over me, my father couldn't even leave me with something worth while.

"I knew you'd need these eventually" Fili then said. He handed me Two daggers and a small knife, with a thigh strap.

"These are beautiful" I said, watching the sun gleam from the blade. They were clearly made by Elves, with elegant leaf pattern running through the steel. The handles were crafted from fine silver, with Ivory embroided within. There was also arm straps to I could attach them to my form arms. The knife was just a sharpe blade, with a cherrywood and steel handle. I stood and strapped the blade to my inner thigh. I looked up to find both Kili and Fili staring at me. I stood staright and hugged them both.

"Thank you, I'll cherish them forever" I whispered kissing them both on the cheek. I skipped away to Bilbo to show him my new weapons. Suddenly we heard a howl in the distance. Everyone gathered together ready for a fight. I took out my bow as did Kili.

"Was that a wolf? Are there...are there wolves out there?" Bilbo then said.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur then said.

"Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind!" Thorin then said. everything went silent for a second. We heard the twigs snap and a small growl came from above us. I took a deep breath and came out from hiding. My arrow struck the beast right between the eyes. Just as it landed Dwalin bought his Axe down on it's throat.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin then said.

"We can't! We have no ponies. They bolted." Ori then said. I sighed a little and I held back my tears. I had truly bonded with my pony, and now she was gone.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast then said, hopping onto his sledge.

"These are Gundabad wargs. They will outrun you!" Gandalf said.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try" Radagast then said. He stomped the sledge and off he went.

"Follow me" Gandalf then said. We ran from the woods and out into the open. We kept hiding behind huge rocks. Radagast was leading them all about the place.

"Stay together" Thorin then yelled as we ran.

"All of you, come on, come on! Quick!" He said as we ran again.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin then said, giving Gandalf a strange look. Gandalf just looked at him and carried on running. We hid behind another huge rock formation. Suddenly there was a growl above us. Kili stepped out and shot the beast and it's rider. The both fell to the floor. Dwalin and Throin slayed the Orc. Fili and Kili finished of the beast. Suddenly it went quiet, other then our breathing. Gandalf sensed something and told us to run. Just as we did the pack decended upon us.

"RUN" Gandalf then said. We took of behind him, I turned around and Kili had stopped. He had his bow drawn, picking of the Warg's. I ran back and stood next to him shooting my arrows. We worked in perfect sync almost like a intimate dance.

"We're surrounded" Fili then said, as he joined us. We all stood with our back pressed against each other.

"Were is Gandalf" Fili then asked, as we all turned around for a brief second.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin then shouted.

"Hold your ground" Thorin then yelled. Fili and Kili moved me behind them. It made me feel great knowing, they were trying to protect me. Kili started shooting again, as I took some out behind Thorin's group.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf then shouted, from behind a rock formation.

"Come on, move! Quickly! All of you!" Thorin then commanded. The company started making there way towards Gandalf. Fili also took off knowing we could handle a few more.

"Sapphire, Kili move now" Thorin yelled. We each took a shot each and ran towards him. We jumped over the rock and slide down a small mud hill. Once inside a horn sounded in the distance. A few minutes later a Orc fell inside the small cave we were in. Thorin then took the arrow out and growled.

"Elves" He then said. He threw the arrow to the ground in disgust.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or not" Dwalin then said.

"We follow it, of course!" bofur then said, as we started to move. I walking when thorin stood in front of me.

"Nice shooting there Lass, we made a right choice bringing you along" He then said and carried on walking. We carried on walking until we saw a small light at the end. We all stood on the cliff's edge infront of us.

"The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue, it's known by another name." Gandalf then said.

"Rivendell" Bilbo whispered in amazement. I have never been around other Elves before. There city was beautiful, it looked like something in a fairytale book.

"Here lies the last homely house, east of the sea." Gandalf then said.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin said, anger clear in his voice. He looked at me and bowed his head slightly.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf said back.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." He then said.

"Of course, they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm, which is why you will leave the talking to me." Gandalf then said, as we started to walk down the hill face.

**Thank you too Mmeggy999 for my first review, I'm glad you love it. Review's and feedback are greatly welcome. Kilico x**


	5. Rivendell

**Rivendell**

We stood in the courtyard of Rivendell. Bilbo and myself were looking in awe at the beauty of the place. this mist from the waterfall's created a rainbow. The leaves of autum clearly showing on the ground. There was a slight breeze, smelling pure and free. Gandalf then started talking to a Elf called Lindir.

"Stay sharp" Thorin then whispered to us. Suddenly a horn blew from across the bridge. Heading towards us was a stamped of horses. They circled us, as me and bilbo where thrown into the middle. A elf with long brown hair jumped off and embraced Gandalf.

"Lоrd Εlrоnd" He then said. Elrond looked at us all and I bowed in respect.

"We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass. Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near." He said looking at us all.

"Ah, that may have been us" Gandalf then said. Thorin then stepped out from the group and approached Elrond.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." He then said bowing slightly.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin said, glaring at the Elf.

"You have your Grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain." Elrond then said, turning to walk away.

"Indeed? He made no mention of you." Thorin said back. Elrond turned and studied Thorin closely. His eyes fell on me and he smiled.

"And who might you be" He said motioning for me to step forward.

"Sapphire Baggins M'lord" I said bowing. I've read all about the Elves and i knew when to show respect.

"Half Dwarf and Half Elf" He whispered. He looked at me and smiled.

"Come, follow me and we can get dinner started" Elrond then said. The Dwarves perked up a little, as we were lead to a pavilion.

"M'lady would you like to freshen up before dinner. Loren can escort you to our spare chambers" Elrond then said. I nodded and was lead away by a Beautiful blonde Elf. I we walked down the arched hallways, and through a Jade and gold door. Loren started the fire beneath the tub to heat the water. I looked around the room and sat on the bed. It felt like a cloud beneath me and I sighed.

"I'll leave you too it, call me when you are done. Everything you'll need will be on the bed" she bowed leaving the room. I stripped from my clothes and lowered my self into the water. I moaned as the hot water touched my skin. The ache's and pain's I felt were slowly disappearing. I washed my hair first, and then my body. The smell of mint filled the room and it soothed me. I must have dozed off, the water was cold when I woke. I stepped out to dry myself, before brushing my teeth. I walked back to the bed, to find some dresses waiting for me.

_These Belonged to Arwen, when she was a child. I hope they fit. Elrond. _I looked through the Dresses and found the one I wanted to wear. It was a pastel mint dress. The arms flared from the Elbow down. It felt so soft againt my skin, and fitted me perfectly. I quickly braided my hair, and looked in the mirror. I looked like royalty in my dress.

I then thought about Fili and Kili and then smiled. I wonder what they would think, seeing me like this. I mean they pretty much admitted there feelings for me. I skipped out the room and met loren outside my door. She smiled and escorted me back to the pavilion. I was walking down the stair's and saw Kili with his back to me. Fili looked up and just stared at me. I walked closer and my heart sunk when Kili opened his mouth.

_"Can't say I fancy Elf maids myself. Too thin. They're all high cheekbones and creamy skin; not enough facial hair for me" _I stood frozen at his comment. Everything he had said, described me in a heartbeat. I didn't look like a Dwarf. I didn't have facial hair, or a big bust.

"My, you look even more beautiful Sapphire" Bofur then said. All the Dwarves stared at me, including Kili. I gave a small smile and went and sat down with Thorin and Gandalf.

"You okay" Thorin then whispered. I nodded a few tears in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and started to eat my food. Thorin then looked over to Kili, and Kili put his head down.

"What bring's you to Bilbo, if you don't mind me asking" Elrond then said.

"My real father abandoned me. He got drunk, impregnated a dwarf and a year later I was born. He chose his wife over me, and left me on Bilbo's door step" I said chugging my wine. A Elf maid poured some more, and I whispered thank you.

Bofur then jumped onto a Plinth and started to sing. All the Dwarves joined in, including some elves. Food started to be thrown everywhere and everyone started to laugh. I felt a set of eyes on me, and looked at Fili.

"I'm heading to bed now, goodnight" I said bowing to Elrond. I walked past the table and said my good nights.

"Wait let me walk you" Fili then said. He got up and walked next to me.

"Kili can be dumb sometimes. What he said was not directed at you. You may be what he described, but you got the dwarf in you through and through. Kili try's to hide his emotions from the rest. He is a future king and doesn't want to appear weak. And in the process he doesn't realize he hurt the one person he cares about" Fili said.

"And what about you" I then asked, feeling a little bold.

"Well you are a beauty and I like you also, but I won't have you chose" He said. We got to my room and I opened the door and sighed.

"Goodnight" He said, giving me a soft kiss on the lips. I blushed and closed my door.

* * *

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping in the tree outside. I quickly washed and put on the same dress, but in blue. I walked towards the Pavilion and froze on my place. The Dwarves were all naked in the fountain splashing around. Fili was stood waist high in the water.

I could see the muscle on his back. He had some hair on his muscled chest. He was buff and very manly and I couldn't look away. I spotted Kili and he was the same build as his brother. His chest hair was brown and thick. I quickly walked past, hoping they didn't notice me.

"Everyone okay" I asked, as Thorin ate his breakfast.

"Yes we now know how to open the secret door. We are one step closer Sapphire" He said smiling. I smiled back and started eating my breakfast.

"Where is Bilbo" I then asked, and Thorin pointed to a balcony just across from us. I excused my self and joined him.

"Beautiful isn't it" I said staring out to Rivendell.

"Yes it is, it makes me miss home" He whispered closing his eyes.

"You are most welcome here anytime" Elrond then said, appearing from the shadows.

"Thank you" I said, and he stood next to me.

"I have a gift for you" He then said handing me a small bag. Inside was some pants and shirts. On top lay a small wooden box. I opened it up and almost dropped everything. Inside was a silver hair clip. It was a beautiful butterfly was small Sapphire crystals. I placed pulled my braids behind my head, and put the clip in place.

"Thank you" I said bowing. I made my way back to the Pavilion to see everyone eating.

"Good morning" Fili said, patting the ground next to him. I sat down and he handed me some orange juice. He placed his hand on my thigh, and it made me shudder. His rough hands, felt like silk against my skin. Kili didn't look at me once, which saddened me some more.

"We are leaving, we have much ground to cover" Thorin then said. Fili helped me up and winked. I giggled slightly and rushed to my room to grab my stuff.

"I'm going to miss it here" Bilbo then said, as he waited outside my room.

"Me too but we will be back here someday" I said linking my arm through his. We walked to the courtyard, to meet everyone.

"Where is Gandalf" Bilbo then asked. Thorin looked at him and then turned away.

"Occupied in a meeting, he know's which way to go" Thorin said as we followed. We climbed the hill face and left Rivendell behind. It was about midday when we reached another mountain pass. It had gotten colder, as the rain clouds swirled above us. My coat was too thin and the pony's had all my fur's. Next thing I knew Fili was next to me handing me a spare coat.

"What about you" I then asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"This is but a spare of what I have on me,you need to keep warm" He said and walked ahead. I took a deep breath and sighed in content. It smelt like Kili, some sort of Musk and the outdoors.

"We need to find a cave before nightfall" Thorin then yelled over the thunder. A loud crack in the air made me jump. We looked up only to find the mountain collapsing on top off us.

"Look out!" Dwalin then said.

"This is no thunderstorms! It's a thunder-battle! Look!" Balin said. We looked up and saw a giant making it's way towards us.

"Well bless me. The legends are true! Giants! Stone giants!" Bofur said. We started to run across the path, just as it started to move. The stone giant came to life with us still on it. The group got separated as the giant started to move.

"Kili grab my hand" Fili then shouted. Everything became slow motion. A boulder hit the giant we was currently on. It lost it's balance and started to crumble.

"KILI" Fili yelled as it crashed onto the face of the mountain. The giant's leg broke off and we quickly jumped onto the next ledge. We turned a small corner to find the everyone alive.

"Kili" Fili said rushing over to his brother. All the dwarves embraced each other.

"Where is Bilbo" I then said, looking around. I looked down and quickly rushed to the edge.

"Get him!" Thorin said. Dwalin tried to help my lift him but it was to slippery. Thorin then jumps down and helps push him up. We all grabbed Thorin's had and pulled him back to safety.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin then said relief etched in his voice

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." Thorin said walking off. We walked a bit further and found a small cave.

"We camp here for the night" Thorin then said. We got a fire started and sat around trying to warm up. even though Kili and myself weren't talking he still sat next to me. Fili sat the other side, and I immediately started to feel the warmth. I laid back and closed my eyes. Kili and Fili laid down beside me and I drifted off to sleep.


	6. Goblin Town

**Goblin Town**

I woke up to things poking into me. I looked down and blushed a little. I was spooned between Kili and Fili. It was there Manhood's that I felt against me. I quickly stood up and walked out the cave. I stretched and greeted Dwalin.

"Morning" I said sitting next to him.

"Morning Lass" He said as I sat next to him.

"Good sleep" He said, smiling a little. I blushed and just cleared my throat.

"Mint Leaf" I said handing him some. He took it and popped it into his mouth.

"Kili will Apologize soon lass he is a stubborn Dwarf. He has to much pride. I can see he likes you, and you like him. But I see Fili has caught your eye's too. Who will you chose" He said and I sighed.

"None, both maybe I don't know. I've never had any kind of relationship before. Just say the won't accept my choice, or they don't want to share" I said looking away.

"Kili and Fili will share, they always have" He said helping me up. As we entered the cave, a blue glow caught my attention.

"What's that" I then asked. Thorin stood up and started waking the Dwarves.

"We have to go. NOW" Thorin then said. As everyone stood the ground started to shake. The floors gave out and we tumbled into a cavern. Suddenly there was hundred's of Goblin's descending upon us. We were hauled away towards god know's where. I looked around and saw Bilbo on the floor. The goblin held me tight as he pushed me along the wooden path. A horrid stench assaulted my nose as we was pushed forward. We where thrown in front of The Goblin King.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The goblin said.

"Dwarves, your Malevolence." His servant said.

"Dwarves?" The king asked

"We found them on the front porch." The servant said making them all cheer.

"Well don't just stand there, search them! Every crack, every crevice." He yelled. Rough hands started disarming me. I looked at Kili and Fili in fear.

"What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" He then bellowed. No one said a word, not even Thorin.

"Very well, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring up the mangler, bring up the bone breaker! Start with the youngest. And work her good" He said pointing at me. I was grabbed by each arm and yanked forward.

"KILI, FILI HELP" I screamed. The goblin back handed me and I felt limp. I felt his hand on my leg roughly caressing my skin. Silent tears fell from my eyes.

"Don't you dare touch her, I will kill you myself if you harm her" Kili then said. He thrashed against his restraints.

"And I will help, along with everyone here" Fili then said. The goblin king started to laugh. I barley registered my shirt being ripped. I looked around and saw the torture device being dragged behind ten goblins.

"Don't touch me" I whimpered and started to sob.

"Alright enough, we will talk" Thorin then said stepping forward.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain. Oh! But I'm forgetting you don't have mountain, and you're not a king. Which makes you nobody really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A pale orc astride a white Warg." the king said. I thrashed and broke free from the goblins grasps. Kili and Fili pulled me towards them and wrapped me in there arms.

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago" Thorin then said.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you? Send word to the pale orc, tell him I have found his prize." He said to a mutated goblin. The kings eyes lit up as he said it. He sat back on his throne and started to laugh. I had stopped crying and relished in the comfort of Fili and Kili.

"Relax your fine now" Kili whispered kissing the top of my head. Fili did the same as he put me behind him. I felt Dwalin's presence behind me and relaxed a little. The torture device slowly creaked past us.

"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung, and you'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will die down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin town." The king sung. All the goblins started to screech in joy. One goblin started collecting the weapons when he hissed.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks" The king then said. He climbed his throne.

"Slash them, beat them, peel them, kill them all!" He then yelled. Rope whips started hitting our backs. One of the goblin's grabbed a hold of Thorin.

"Cut off his head!" the king yelled. The sword was being risen above his head. I pushed through and knocked the goblin over. There was a flash of light ahead of us, and through it appeared Gandalf.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" Gandalf then said. We all gathered our weapons and begun to fight. I slashed away with my daggers, Fili behind me doing the same.

"He wields the Foe-hammer, the beater, bright as daylight!" The king then points at Gandalfs sword. All the goblins back away, which gives us a opening to run.

"Follow me. Quick! Run" Gandalf said as we followed. We started running down hill deeper into the cavern. We put some distance between us before we was cut off by the king. Me and Kili stood behind firing our arrows. We took down everything that moved and came towards us.

"You thought you could escape me! What are you going to do now, wizard?" The king then said taunting him. I heard his sword slash through the kings skin.

"That'll do it." The goblin king then said. Our bridge started to crumble beneath our feet and we fell. We landed with a thud on the ground below. The goblin king was dead, and the goblins stood frozen.

"Well, that could have been worse." Bofur then said. As he said that The goblin king fell ontop of us.

"You've got to be joking" Dwalin said as he tried to shift the rubble from us.

"Gandalf" Kili then yelled. We looked up and saw the goblins coming towards us.

"There's too many, we can't fight them." Dwalin said helping me up.

"Only one thing will save us. Daylight! Come on!" Gandalf said running ahead. We didn't stop until we exited the cavern. We ran down the hill and stopped at the bottom. We all rested for a few moments trying to catch our breaths. Gandalf was counting and then he stopped.

"Where's Bilbo? Where is our hobbit?" He then said. We all looked around and I felt weak. I sat down with my head between my legs. Bilbo was lost, what if he was still in cave. What if the Goblins are torturing him as we speak. I started to sob bilbo was gone.

"Curse that Halfling! Now he's lost! I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin said.

"Don't blame me!" dori then defended.

"And where did you last see him? I asked.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us." Bifur said.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf asked, demanding a answer.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again, he is long gone." Thorin then said. Bilbo wouldn't leave us, I knew him.

"No, he isn't." Bilbo then said, appearing from behind a tree. I jumped up and jumped on him.

"Oh Bilbo" I cried.

"Bilbo Baggins. I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life." Gandalf said.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili said, bowing his head slightly.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked with a hint of happiness in his tone.

"How indeed?" Dwalin then said, standing behind a silent Thorin.

"Oh, what does it matter? He's back." Gandalf said smiling.

"It matters. I want to know. Why did you come back?" He asked.

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know...I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my arm chair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause...you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can." Bilbo said, looking at everyone. The loyalty between everyone shifted. I could sense change in the air. It made me smile as I sat back down. There was a howeling at the top of the hill. We looked up and saw a pack of Orcs looking back at us.

"Out of the frying pan." Thorin whispered.

"And into the fire. Run. Run!" Gandalf said as we made towards the trees.

"Up into the trees. All of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" Gandalf yelled.

"They're coming!" Thorin said at hearing the Wargs howl. Through the tree lines we could see them come towards us. Thorin scanned the area to see if there was a way for us to escape. Fili held me around the waste, to stop me from falling.

Kili was just below me allowing me to rest on his shoulder's slightly. I knew Kili still cared about me, despite what he had said. I need to say sorry for ignoring him all this time. I looked at everyone and the at Thorin. He paled slightly and swallowed a little.

"You okay" I then asked, he said the one word that we all dreaded to hear.

"Azog" He whispered.


	7. I do believe the worst is behind us!

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and added me to there Favorites list. It mean's the world to me knowing people like my story. If you want anything added or think I'm doing something wrong. Please review or PM and tell me your thoughts. FeeKilico x **

**You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us**

Staring us down was Thorin's past. Azog started speaking in Orcish. The wargs started jumping at the trees we were in. I held on to Fili, as tight as I could.

"We need a plan" Kili then said. One warg snapped the lower branch just below Bofurs feet. I looked at Gandalf and saw him mutter something into his hand. He then grabbed a pine cone and set it ablaze.

"KILI" He then shouted, throwing the pine cone down. Bilbo then had one in his hand as they switched flames. Now everyone had one and we were throwing them to the ground. One Warg had knocked a tree down, bring more weight onto ours.

"They are backing away" Gloin then yelled. The wargs were backing away from the fire. Azog just smirked at Thorin and backed up a little. The flames then started spreading like wildfire. Wargs were howling in pain, as the flames burnt there flesh. Everyone started to cheer as the numbers were dwinderling. Thorin had moved since we threw the pine cones. He had a look of determination on face. He grabbed his sword and a Oak branch, and walked towards Azog.

"THORIN" Kili then yelled as Thorin started to run. Azog smirked and readied his weapon. Azog leaped from his rock and knocked Thorin over. His warg started to crush his oak sheild in his mouth. Thorins pain filled screams filled the air. I looked around at the company feeling there emotions. The warg threw Thorin towards the end of the cliff.

"BILBO NO" I said as he ran towards Azogs second in command. Bilbo knocked him over and started slashing at his body.

"The courage of hobbit's" Dwalin then said. He grabbed his Axe's and jumped from the tree. Suddenly we were all following charging towards the orcs. We broke through the bush and started swinging our weapons. Me and Kili stood side by side firing our arrows. Fili was weilding his duel swords, slashing at everything that moved towards him. I glanced a look at Bilbo who stood over Thorin guarding him.

"Gandalf I can't hold on much longer" Dori then yelled. There was a bird call in the distance. Just as Dori and Nori fell a Giant eagle swooped beneth them flying them to safty. Through the smoke came more attacking the Wargs. One eagle fanned the flames higher. The other knicked down a burning tree. A eagle picked up Thorin by it's talon's and flew away. Two eagles came towards me and Kili and picked us up. We were dropped on to another, just as Fili caught me. I hugged Fili with everything I had, and then did the same with Kili.

"Screw the wager" I then said, planting me lips on Kili. He pulled back in shock, putting his fingers to his lips. I turned my head and then captures Fili's lips with my own. He held onto my waist and deepened the kiss. I moaned a little which spurred him on. I pulled back for air, just as Kili grabbed me. He turned me around and kissed me hard and rough. I pulled back for another peice of air.

"That was something" Fili then said.

"I choose you both" I then said. Kili had turned around, so I cuddled up behind him. Fili was behind and cuddled up to me.

"ARHHHHH" We heard in the distance. We had escaped Azog and his orcs. I looked around and saw that everyone was safe and alive. I looked at Thorin and a lump appeared in my throat. He wasn't moving and it looked like he wasn't breathing.

* * *

"Sapphire wake up" Fili then said nudging me awake. I fell asleep my back to his chest. I felt Kili's hand on my leg and smiled a little. I sat up and stretched. before rubbing my eyes. I popped some mint leaves in my mouth and sighed. It was dawn and we were still traveling. I kissed Fili and then Kili and then looked around.

"We are about to land, hold on" Gandalf then said. We all slowly one by one landed on the mountain top. Thorin was gently placed on the ground.

"Thorin! Thorin." Ganfalf says kneeling beside his body. I held on Kili and Fili silently sobbing. The Dwarves remained silent as gandalf whisperd a spell. His hand hovered over Thorins face.

"The Halfling?" Thorin's gruff voice then said. Relief washed over us, and Thorin started to get up. Kili and Fili rushed to his aid, helping him stand.

"It's alright. Bilbo is here, he's quite safe." Gandalf said steeping back a little.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild, and you had no place amongst us." Thorin then said to bilbo. The anger in his voice made us all flinch back. Bilbo just looked down at his feet. Thorin then moved closer to Bilbo.

"I have never been so wrong, in all my life." He then said, embracing Bilbo. A small tear falls from Bilbo's eyes as he smiles. Everyone cheered at the scene. Thorin had finally accepted Bilbo, and it warmed my heart. Kili and Fili were by my said again. I held both there hands, and kissed them both.

"Enough now" Dwalin's gruff voice then said. I started blushing as Kili and Fili laughed out loud.

"But, I'm sorry I doubted you." Thorin then said, backing away from Bilbo.

"No, I...I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero, nor a warrior. Not even a burglar." Bilbo then said, turning around. The eagles flew off into the distance. We watched them go, flying of into the early morning sunrise. We turn back around to see Thorin staring into the distance

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo then says, standing next to Thorin.

"Erebor! The Lonely Mountain. The last of the Great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle-earth." Gandalf says. We all step closer to the edge just staring at it's beauty. A lone mountain in a vast open space, waiting to be reclaimed.

"Our home." Thorin then said. Thorin stood in front of me and embraced me.

"Your home too" He whispered, before walking away. We heard a small chirp, and looked up to see a thrush fly past us.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin then said. I'm guessing he has never seen a thrush before.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf said with a small smile.

"Well we'll take it as a sign, a good omen. Come we must move" Thorin then said.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo said. The path in front of us looked clear. But anything and everything was out there. I truly hope that the worst is behind us. The trek down the mountain wasn't so bad. Once we reached the bottom we stopped.

"Okay we rest here for the night, Kil and Fili your on first watch" Thorin then said. They both kissed me on the cheek and took positions.

"You seem happy" Bilbo then said sitting next to me.

"I am dad, I truly am" I said with a smile on my face.

"I hope you will visit me, once your married and living in Erebor" He then said, sadness is his voice.

"Don't jump to far ahead" I said laughing a little. He then went silent and the sighed.

"It's going to happen Sapphire, you care for them, just as they care for you." He said taking my hand.

"I will visit was much as I can" I then said. He smiled and went towards the food. Bilbo was right, Thorin had already confirmed me living with them. The thought of living with them made me feel weird. I was just drifting off when I heard a howl in the distance.

"Bilbo scout the area" Gandalf then said. Bilbo nodded as he climbed the hillside again. We quickly put out the fire and all huddled together. Thorin placed me behind him and Dwalin. The howling was coming closer. We all stood still and braced our self's for what was about to come.


	8. Beorn

**Wow the response I've been getting is amazing. The E-mails I've been recieving have made me smile. Thank you to everyone that has added me to there Favorites and Follow list.**

**Beorn**

"Everything will be fine, we won't fail now" Dwalin said. Suddenly Bilbo was back, looking rather scared.

"How close is the pack?" Thorin then asked.

"Too close, couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it." He said out of breath.

"Have the Orcs picked up our scent?" Dwalin then said.

"Not yet, but they will do. We have another problem." Bilbo said, trying to get everyone to listen to him.

"Did they see you? They saw you." I then said starting to panic.

"No, that's not it." He said getting annoyed now. Everyone started talking among them self's upon hearing Bilbo's news.

"Will you listen, there is something else out there" He then said gaining everyone's attention.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf then said.

"Ye...Yes, but bigger. Much bigger." Bilbo answered confused. Everyone including me looked at Gandalf.

"You knew about this beast? I say we double back.: He said, once Gandalf didn't answer him.

"We'll be run down by a pack of Orcs." Thorin said.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." Gandalf said looking directly at Thorin.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" Kili then said.

"Neither. He will help us or he will kill us." Gandalf said turning around again.

"What choice do we have?" Fili then said. Suddenly we heard the Orc pack closer to us.

"None." Gandalf said as we all started to run. We got half way out the woods when we heard a Roar. I turned around and out the bush charged a giant bear.

"It's coming" I said. We picked up the pace, and didn't stop.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf then said as we reached the clearing. Ahead of us was a house in a small wooded area.

"Into the house! Run" He said. Bombur then ran past us at super speed.

"Come on! Get inside" Gandalf said. We pushed against the door, but it didn't open.

"Hurry quick" Thorin then said. He managed to unlock the door as we all piled in. As we go to shut the door, the bear's head stops it.

"Come on, lads and Lass" Thorin then said, as everyone finally pushed it shut. We all collapsed against the door.

"His name is Beorn, he's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge backed bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not over fond of dwarves." Gandalf then said taking his hat off. We hear Beorn outside growling at something.

"He's leaving." Ori then said, peeping through a small hole in the door.

"Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious, he's under some dark spell." Bombur said.

Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment but his own. Right." Gandalf said walking into the huge dining room.

"Now, get some sleep all of you. You'll be safe here tonight." He said, settling down in a chair. We all picked parts of the house to sleep. Fili and Kili found some hay stacks. They arranged it all so everyone had a spot to sleep.

"You okay" Kili then said moving a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I am now" I said.

"Your hair is truly beautiful, can I braid it at some point" Fili then asked.

"We each will do a side, it's a sign of affection. It's a very intimate interaction between loved ones." Kili then said. I smiled and sighed as I lay back on the hay.

"what does your's mean" I then asked them both.

"My Mustache braid is a sign that I'm a future king. The braid's around my head says's that I am a prince. And it show's my skills as a dwarf and my maturity" He said pointing to each braid, and it's bead.

"Mine says's that I am also a prince. I'm highly a highly skilled fighter, and archer. And also that I'm reckless" He said pointing to had back bread and hair clip. I was so absorbed in there story I started to fall asleep.

"Sleep now our beauty" Fili then said. He kissed me tenderly on the lips, followed by Kili. Kili got behind me and started to spoon me. He placed his hand on my hips and sighed happily. Fili lay facing me and hitched my leg over his, and placed his hand on my thigh. We both sighed and fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to laughter at the table. I stretched as I sat up and looked around. Ah yes we was in the house of a giant bear, that turns into a man. I stood up and made my way over to the noise.

"Good morning Miss" Came a deep voice. I rubbed my eye's and then looked ahead. All i saw was a torso and i slowly looked up to see a giant of a man standing there.

"Sit. Eat you must be hungry" He then said, pulling me out a giant chair. I sat down just as he poured me some fresh milk.

"Thank you" I said and he bowed a little.

"Now you was saying that you need to get to Erebor. And that Azog and his followers, that have invaded my land are hunting, the one Thorin Oakenshield" He said looking at Gandalf.

"That would be correct" He answered smoking his pipe.

"We are reclaiming our homeland, for to long we have sat Idle" Thorin then said. Beorn then looked at him and sighed.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him" He then said. I looked at his hands and saw Cast Iorn Cuffs, with a lose chain. I bowed my head in sadness what Azog did was cruel.

"Are there other's like you" I then asked, eating my egg.

"Once there were many." He said, refilling everyone's cup.

"And now?" Bilbo then asked.

"Now there's only one. You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn" He said quickly changing the subject. As they begun to talk I excused myself to went back to the hay piles. I peeked around the corner, and saw everyone talking. I opened my bag and took out fresh clothes. I stripped out off everything until I stood naked. I looked again and no one had left the table. I put my under garments on, and then felt a rough pair of hands on my hips.

"My my you truly are beautiful" Kili whispered in my ear. It send a shiver down my spine. He turned me around and kissed me hard. I felt fili come behind me, and run his hands down my side. I shuddered again and moaned into Kili's mouth. Fili turned me around and then captured my lips. He stood me between them and then they circled me. I could feel the eyes roaming my semi-naked body. I tried to cover up, but Kili stopped me.

"Don't" He whispered. The more they looked at me, the better I was feeling.

"Soon my love, you will be ours" Fili whispered as they walked away. I sat down breathing heavily. Kili and Fili had seen my almost naked. I should feel embarrassed but I didn't. I felt beautiful and wanted. I quickly got dressed and made my way back to the table. I acted as nothing happened and sat down. Beorn stood up and walked around the table.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs, their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive. I don't like dwarfs, they're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem less than their own." He said taking a mouse, that Dwalin pushes away from him.

"But Orcs I hate more." He said looking at Thorin. "What do you need?"

"The ponies you have out back, they will come in handy" Thorin then said. Beorn nodded and motioned for us to follow him. We packed up the horses, and set on our way to Mirkwood.

"Go now, while you have the light. Your hunters are not far behind." Beorn said sniffing around in the air. We said our thanks and followed Gandalf. We had been traveling for a while. The sun was at it's highest which meant it was mid afternoon.

"There it is, the Elven gate" Gandalf then said. All I saw was a dark woods, and a small gate.

"Not very Elvish" I then said as we approached the gate,

"This forest feels sick, as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around" Bilbo then asked.

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance...south." He said.

"Set the ponies loose, let them return to there master" Gandalf said as he walked through the gate. We all dismounted and gathered our belongings.

"We'll be fine I know that look" Bilbo then said.

"Nothing ever escapes you does it" I said smiling. I slapped my pony and made my way over to Fili. I smoothed down my tunic, and then froze.

"No wait come back" I said running after them.

"SAPPHIRE" I heard everyone yell.


	9. Trust us!

**Sorry this is so Delayed but Real life caught up with me. But There will be more updates this weekend. Before I go on vaction for a week. Thank you for the Following/Favorite alerts. It means so much to me. FeeKilico**

**Trust us**

I don't know how long I was running but I had finally caught my Pony. I stopped it and poked around the saddle. I found what I was looking for and sighed.

"Go" I whispered as she took off. I turned around and then realized something. I was lost and I was alone and I didn't know my way back. It began to rain as I tried to retrace my steps.

_"Why do I have to be so stupid"_ I then said to myself.

"You wouldn't be you, If you wasn't" Came Fili's voice. I turned around and hugged them both.

"How did you find me" I then said.

"Thank Kili for that, he is a expert tracker and hunter" Fili then said.

"Come there is a barn not far from here, we take rest there tonight. We are not much further from Mirkwood" Kili then said. We reached the barn just as the rain picked up. There was holes all in the roof. But it was shelter, and it was what we needed.

"Over there the roof is sealed and there is hay. We set a fire just infront of us, the smoke will drift through the gaps" Fili then said. He then started the fire as I sat in the hay. The heat from the flames felt good against my cold skin. I took my clothes of and lay them by the fire.

"There is nothing around us, we are safe for tonight" Kili then said returning dripping wet. He took his jacket off and started to undress. I shamelessly stared as he undressed. His wet tunic sticking to his sculpted body. I then looked at Fili doing the same. I blushed a little and then looked away. They both sat next to me as they used there body heat to keep me warm.

"Thank you, both of you" I said kissing Fili and then Kili. Kili deepened the kiss and lay me down on the hay. Kili pulled back and smiled at me. I saw the love and adoration in his eyes. It made my heart swell knowing this handsome dwarf was in love with me. Fili then took his turn and kissed me passionately.

"Wait" I then said sitting up. They both looked at me and then looked down.

"We are sorry for rushing things" Fili then said.

"No don't be sorry, I said wait because I've never done this before. I've never let a man touch me, let alone kiss me. I've never had a man stare at my naked body. And I've never felt these feelings before and I'm scared" I then said. the both approached me and sat me down.

"Now we may not be innocent in that department, but let us show you. Let us show you and make you feel good. Trust us" Kili then said moving closer.

"Yes trust us" Fili then did the same. I closed my eye's and then nodded.

They both started on my neck. Lightly kissing and sucking a little. A Moan escaped my lips it felt incredible. Next thing I know my bra was removed and the cold hit me. But the heat from there hands on my breasts made it go away. Kili was lightly squeezing my right breast. Fili found his mouth to my left. I closed my eyes and let the emotions and feelings take over. They both traced there hand down my ribs and then onto my inner thigh.

"You okay" Kili then asked. I nodded and then kissed him. I felt Fili tug at my under garments and I lifted allowing him to take them off. I pulled back and started to blush.

"That blush will be the death of me" Kili then said. He lay me down and kissed me with more passion then ever. He was caressing my breasts, as I tangled my hands in his hair. I felt Fili slowly start to kiss down my body.

"What...are...you..doing" I said trying to catch my breath.

"I'm going to make you feel good, trust us" Was all he said before his tongue met my clit. I arched my back and moaned into Kili's mouth. His tongue felt warm and soft against my clit. I felt his rough finger slowly tease my lips a little. Kili was still working my top half. Fili then slowly inserted a finger that made me gasp. I've never had that sort of intrusion before. I felt a unfamiliar feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Relax and just let go" Fili said. He continued working me over, as did Kili. I screamed out as pleasure washed through my body.

"Brother she taste's like heaven" Fili then said wiping his mouth. Kili stopped what he was doing and switched places. I was still breathing heavily. I then felt Kili's mouth on me. The bristle from his facial hair tickled against my sensitive flesh. Fili then kissed me and I tasted myself on his tongue. I moaned a little louder, as Kili started to work me. Fili then started to suck my nipple and played with the other. In the process Fili had removed his briefs and was completely naked. As he was working me I had a quick glance, and then gulped. He must be about 7 and a half inches give or take. I screamed out again as more pleasure rushed through me. Kili sat on his knees and just smiled at me. He licked his fingers and then moaned in pleasure. He removed his briefs and I gulped again. Kili was about the same size as his brother and I almost fainted.

"This will hurt, but only for a few minutes. I will stop when asked but you must tell us" Kili then said seriously.

"Brother who goes first" He then asked Fili.

"I gave her, her first orgasm you go first" Fili said smiling. Kili crawled between my legs and then gave me a small smile. I felt the tip of his penis slowly enter me. I stiffened a little at the intrusion.

"Focus on me" Fili then said. He guided my hand to his erection. He then guided my hand in a small motion. Fili closed his eyes and moaned at what I was doing. Kili had stopped and looked at me.

"I'm going to push all the way in, this will hurt" He then said. Fili then kissed me hard and Kili pushed all the way in. I cried out a moan in Fili's mouth. Hot tears were streaming down my face. A few minutes had passed and I pulled away from Fili.

"I'm fine now. Fili what else can I do" I then asked.

"Just do what your doing, it feel's great" Fili said. He stopped guiding my hand as I took control. Kili pulled out and pushed back in. this time a moan left my lips. Kili started of slow as he went in and out of me. The pleasure was beyond amazing. It felt good having him inside me.

"More Kili" I moaned. Fili nodded at his brother as Kili sped up. We were all moaning at once.

"Your so tight, so wet, and it feel's amazing" Kili said between breaths. Fili had closed his eyes as he started to pump into my hand.

"I'm close Sapphire keep going" He moaned. I sped up my movement and he growled in pleasure.

"Harder Kili, Faster" I then said. Fili moaned out as I felt something warm drip down my hand and arm. I couldn't focus for long because Kili was thrusting in and out of me fast and hard. I spread my legs wider and put my arms around his neck.

"That feels so good" I moaned. Kili didn't stop the relentless assault on me. The feeling was building up again, and I felt Kili's too.

"Let go" He whispered and I did. I moaned out in pleasure, as my orgasm washed over me. I felt Kili pulse inside of me and then pull out. He collapsed on the hay breathing heavily. Fili then moved over me and cleaned me up a little. He bent down to kiss me, and then he entered me in one swift movement. I arched my back in pleasure, at the sweet intrusion. Fili stilled for a moment catching his breath.

"You're right brother, she is tight" He said and begun thrusting into me. He held me down by the hips and relentlessly pounded into me. Kili wrapped my hand around his penis, and I begun to move it up and down. He groaned and grunted and closed his eyes. I felt Fili's thumb on my clit and I screamed out in pleasure.

"Harder. Faster Fili, I need more" I said moaning.

"I can feel how close you are. Let go and cum for me" Fili said as he went at super fast and hard. I closed my eyes and let the orgasm take over me. Fili thrust one more time and roared out in pleasure. A few minutes later he rolled off me and tried to calm his breathing.

"Wow" I said breathless. I looked at them both and smiled.

"How do you feel" Kili then asked, covering me with his now dry and warm jacket.

"I don't know really, I've never felt this way before. I fell loved, I feel like a new person and most of all I feel so good right now" I said blushing a little. Kili and Fili pulled me close and cuddled. That night I fell asleep, feeling like a new person with two men that I love with all my heart.

* * *

_"She is truly a angel. Look at her though Fee she is incredible. Look at her backside, so tight and plump" _I heard Kili say.

_"Ay brother and her breast's so soft and tender. It felt like silk underneath my hands. I will never grow tired of showing her, just how much she means to me, to us" _Fili then said. I decided to wake up and alert them to my presence.

"Morning" I said, scooting close to the fire. I looked at them both and then smiled. They still wasn't dressed and it made my lower half tingle. I rubbed my thigh's together to make some friction, but that didn't help. Fili must of sensed because he was on me in a flash, as was Kili.

"You are ours" The both said in unison before the onslaught of pleasure begun.

We finally left the barn and started to head towards the company. The grass was over flowing with rain water. We made it to the clearing, and I smiled. Bilbo was pacing back and forth as was Dwalin.

"DAD" I then yelled and sprinted towards him. The look on his face made my heart melt.

"Thank goodness you're okay. What the hell was you thinking young lady. Running off like that, you had me scared to death. I can face trolls, and Orc's. But losing you I cannot bare" He then said, holding me tighter. I sniffled a little and pulled back. I saw the tears in his eyes as he walked back to his food.

"Dwalin" I then whispered, hugging him. We embraced for a few moments, before Thorin's cough caught our attention.

"Master baggins in right Sapphire, what on earth was you thinking" He then said.

"I'm sorry the daggers Fili gave me, were still attached to my pony" I said putting my head down. Next thing I realized was Thorin held me, and he held me tight.

"You scared me half to death. Don't do that again you are a future princess and then a Queen" He whispered and pulled away.

"Your not leaving us" Bilbo then said, and Gandalf turned to him.

"I wouldn't if I didn't have to. I must attend to a urgent matter that cannot wait" He then said, mounting his horse.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me. This is not the Greenwood of old, the very air of the forest is heavy with illusion that will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray." Gandalf then said to us all.

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" I then asked truly confused.

"You must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do, you'll never find it again. No matter what may come, stay on the path!" And with that he rode of into the distance.

"Come on, we must reach the mountain before the sunsets on Durin's Day. Let's go, we got one chance to find the hidden door" He Thorin then said as we walked through the Elven gate. The Forrest looked dead, almost like it's had the life drained from him. We continued to follow the path, delving deeper into Mirkwood. Fili was in front and Kili was behind. I felt safe but I started to feel weird. Almost like I wanted to faint, and being sick at the same time. We all slowed, and then Dori stopped and we all collapsed as a chain.

"Look, a tobacco pouch. There's Dwarves in these woods." He then said, looking around.

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine." Bofur then said with happiness.

"Because it is yours, do you understand? We're going around in circles, we are lost!" Bilbo then said.

"We are not lost. We keep heading east." Thorin then said, trying to take control of everything

"But which way is the east? We've lost the sun" Dwalin then said. Bilbo then looked up and smiled.

"We have to find the sun" He then said climbing a tree. I was about to yell when the ground ever so lightly started to vibrate.

"Get together" Thorin said as we formed a tight circle.

"SPIDER" I then said, before webbing hit my and stuck me to the ground.

"Bilbo" I then yelled, before the webbing covered my face. I was being dragged across the ground and then hung from something. I could hear everyone mumble under the webbing. Oh Bilbo do hurry back, and save us. Please don't get caught.


	10. Caught

**Caught!**

I don't know how long I was suspended in the air for. It felt like a life time, but I know it was only a few minutes. Time seemed to go slow, or maybe it was the lack of oxygen I was getting. I could hear the spider's scatter all around us. I could feel one twisting me around. It was only moment later when I was flying through the air. The ground had hit me, and I fought to get out. A few moment's later each dwarf started to emerge from there cocoon.

"Where is my dad" I then said, frantically looking around.

"Gather your weapons, they are coming" Thorin then said. Spider's started to assault us from all different angles. We swung and we poked, and ducked and jumped. But we wasn't winning not by a long shot. Kili was knocked over by a spider, desperately trying to grab him.

"KILI" I shouted making my way over to him. But it was too late, suddenly there was a Arrow pointing in my face. Slowly more and more started to appear in front of us. They were Woodland elves, and strikingly beautiful. Fili held my hand and bought me closer to him. Suddenly a yell from Kili alerted me. I turned around and saw the spider on him.

"Kili" I all but sobbed now. Suddenly in the blink of a eye another Elf came into view. She had beautiful long reddish brown hair. Her cheekbones were structured to perfection. She was kicking spider ass and I admired her. She had grace and poise and didn't miss a hit.

"Throw me a dagger, Quickly" Kili all but begged her. She turned around and clicked her tongue.

"If you think I'm giving you a weapon, Dwarf, you are mistaken!" She said, as she threw her dagger right between the spider's eyes. Fili went to make a move, but was soon stopped.

"Do not think I won't kill you, Dwarf. It would be my pleasure." The blond Elf then said. The she-elf made her way over to him, and smiled a little. She looked us over and then looked at me. She turned her head a little and studied me up and down.

"You look familiar" She then said to me.

"Search them" The blonde then said. They started talking in some form of Elvish that I havn't grasped yet.

"Tauriel, scout ahead" the blond said.

"Yes Legolas" She bowed and then took off. We were all being searched until Legolas stopped at me.

"What is a hafling doing in the company of Dwarves" He then said. I didn't answer I just stayed silent and turned away.

"Hey, give it back! That's private!" Gloin then said. Legolas had taken a small silver picture frame book.

"Who is this? Your brother?" Legolas then said. I

"That is my wife!" Gloin said gull of pride and hatred.

"And what is this horrid creature? A Goblin Mutant?" He said looking at Gimli's photo.

"That's my wee lad, Gimli" Gloin said lashing out. Legolas raised a eyebrow and then threw it back at him.

"Move" He then said, and we were all pushed forward. It was only a short distance until we reached a small marble bridge.

_"Dad help us" _I whispered, as we was lead through ivory door. Now despite the elves, Mirkwood was beyond magical. Rivendell was pretty astonishing, but this was like a underground kingdom. There was plenty of spiraling stairs. High ceiling and arch's. There was trees molded into the structure.

"Throw them in the cells, the girl comes with me" Tauriel then said. I stepped forward and looked behind. Everyone was being put into there own cells. Fili and Kili remained together. We must have climbed a half a dozen spiral stairs, before we stopped.

"I've had my maid run a bath, relax and freshen up" She said, and left me too it. I looked around the room and instantly felt relaxed. I walked behind a small screen and stripped my clothes. Guilt suddenly settled within me. My poor friends and lover's were locked up, whilst I was relaxing. The hot watre stung my skin, but soothed the ache between my legs.

"What is your name" Tauriel then asked.

"Sapphire" I said, rinsing my hair of the honey sickle shampoo.

"What a beautiful name, who named you" She asked again.

"I think my real dad. He didn't want me, so he left me on Bilbo's doorstep. Wrote a note stating that he is picking his new wife over me" I said, feeling bitter. I got out the bath and wrapped the towel around my body. Tauriel then examined me from head to tow, and smiled. She went to her closet and threw a dress at me.

"It should fit, until your clothes are washed" She said turning around. There was knock on the door and Legolas walked in.

"My father requests your presence, along with the girl" He then said, and walked out the room. I followed Tauriel towards the throne room. In a Elk Antler throne, sat another Elf.

"Tauriel who is this girl. And why isn't she locked up with the rest" He said.

"Prisoner or not, she is still a lady and a lady must stay clean" She then said. The king looked at me, and then scrunched his nose.

"She is Half and Half, tell me who is your father" He then said.

"I don't know, he abandoned me when I was just a baby" I silently whispered. I felt his presence next to me as he circled me.

"Let me guess you're a product of a meeting that is forbidden. Your dwarf father must have counted his lucky stars bedding a elf maiden" He then said. I looked at him with a new anger in my eyes. I could see why my kind hated the Elves.

"Actually MY father was a Elf, and my mother was the Dwarf. He lay with her on the eve of his wedding night" I said throwing the parchment paper at him. He picked it up and read what was said, and then looked at me. He was about to speak when Thorin was bought to him.

"Thorin" I said launching myself at him. He checked me over and then smiled. Tauriel pulled me back and had me stand with her.

"I would not trust, Thranduil, the great King, to only his word. Till the end of all days be upon us! You, lack all honor! I have seen how you treat your friends! We came to you once, starving, homeless; seeking your help. But you turned your back! You, turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!" Thorin then yelled. Thorin then yelled something in his native tongue, that made Thranduil extremely angry.

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire! I know it's wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpents of the North." His face became the left side was a burn. Then his skin went flawless again.

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen. You are just like him. Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in a life of an Elf. I'm patient. I can wait." He then said dismissing him.

"NO" I yelled going to stop the guard.

"And you girl you will join them, no special favors. Tauriel throw her in the cell with those two half wit brothers" He said flicking his wrist in dismissal.

"I"m sorry" she whispered and she closed the door behind me. I turned around and Fili and Kili both stared at me. Our cell was pretty hidden around the corner from everyone. They rushed towards me and took turns plundering my mouth, with there tongue.

"You smell divine" Fili then whispered nipping at my skin.

"We can't, not here" I said between breaths.

"Relax and if you feel the need to be loud bite our shoulder" He then said, lifting his tunic over his head. Kili was already undressed and picked me up. He pushed me against the wall and started to rub his manhood against me. Without warning he slipped inside me and started to move at a slow pace. The position I was in made it hard for me to keep control.

"Let go" Kili then said. My orgasm hit and I bit down onto Kili's shoulder. He stilled for a moment before putting me on the ground again. Fili was sat down on the bed/bench. I motioned me to sit on his lap. I straddled his legs, and slowly sunk down his penis.

"Oh my" I then whispered at the new sensation filling me. Kili was behind me cupping my breasts and kissing my neck. Fili's rough hands, secured on my hip started to grind me too him. Once again my control was weakened as I bit down onto his shoulder, and cried in pleasure. We cleaned up the best we could and I sat cuddled to them both.

"Sapphire" Came Tauriels silken voice. I moved to the bar's and she handed me my clean clothes.

"I'm sorry there is nothing I can do, but I will find a way" She said smiling. Suddenly there was laughter to be heard in mirkwood.

"Sounds like quite a party you're having up there." Kili then said standing behind me.

"It is Mereth Nuin Giliath; The Feast of Starlight. All light is sacred to the Eldar, but the Wood Elves loves best the light of the stars." She said smiling and staring upwards.

"I always thought it is a cold light, remote and far away." Fili then said.

"It is memory, precious and pure. Just like your relationship" She then said and took off.

"Get some sleep my love" Fili then said. He had made a make shift bed out of clothes on the rock bench. Fili and Kili sat on the floor each stroking a peice of my skin.

"I hope we get out of here soon" I muttered half asleep.

"We're never gonna reach the mountain, are we?" Oin said in the next cell just around the corner.

"Not stuck in here you're not." Came Bilbo's voice. I sat upright and looked out the cell. Sure enough he was there, unlocking all the cages. He came to us and quickly let us out. He held me tight and then pulled back.

"We need to get out of here, trust me and do as I say" Bilbo then said, as we followed him.


	11. AN: I'm Back

**Hello Readers,**

**I am extremely sorry for the lack of update. Real life has just been so busy recently. After Laketown we have Smaug. And then after that, will be a whole new ball game. I have read the book and I Will be changing a few things. I can't quote anything from the movie, because There and back again, hasn't been released...Yet. So everything will be my own, the story will remain the same, but with a few of my own touches.**

**Once again I am sorry for the lack of updates. But I will be continuing this story until the end. Thank you to everyone that has stuck by me, and checked out my new story. Under The Mountain will be getting some updates also.**


	12. A man Called Bard

**A Man Called Bard**

We followed my dad down to the wine cellar.

"I don't believe it, we're in the cellars" Kili then growled.

"Hey he said trust him, so trust him" I bit back. We carried on moving and crept around the passed out Elves.

"Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!" Bilbo said ushering us forward.

"Are you mad? They'll find us!" Dwalin then said not moving

"No, no. They won't! I promise you. Please, please, you must trust me!" Bilbo then said looking at Thorin. Thorin nodded and moved towards the barrels.

"Do as he says" He said before climbing in.

"Now what" Oin said. Bilbo smiled and then walked to a wooden lever.

"Hold your breaths" He then said pulling the lever. The ground opened up and we plunged into the water below. Bilbo looked up and then paled a little.

"Start swimming they are coming" He said as the floor shut again.

"BILBO" I yelled trying to find a way back up.

"We must move" Thorin then said.

"No we can't leave him" I whimpered. Just as I said that Bilbo came falling into the water.

"Go" He said as we started to paddle. WE could hear the Elves above yelling to each other. We saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

"Hold on" Fili then said as we plummeted down the waterfall. I started coughing and spluttering as we broke the surface.

"You okay lass" Dwalin asked and I nodded. I turned around and saw the Elves moving towards us. We were close the gates, when a horn started to blow. The guards started to close the gate.

"NOOOO" Thorin yelled. All the barrels stopped as we crashed against the metal bars. Suddenly the Elf drops in the water.

"Orc's" I whispered. All chaos broke lose above us. Kili moved from his barrel and was climbing the small steps. Just as he pulled the lever he screamed in pain.

"KILI" Both me and Fili yelled. Kili was holding his leg, with a Arrow sticking from it. He got himself back up and put all his weight on the Lever. The gate opened and we were moving again.

"KILI" I yelled again, as he dropped into a empty barrel. The water splashing from the river, masked my tears. Kili was hurt and I felt his pain. Fili held onto me as we made our way down stream. Everything was a blur to me. I could hear yelling and shrieking. Then everything went quiet, and i looked around. We had made it to the bed of the river. Ahead of us was dry land, and I sighed. We crawled from the barrels and lay on the ground. The dwarves were laughing and cheering. Bilbo was being passed around like a smoking pipe. I rushed to Kili who was trying to bandage his leg.

"Kili" I whispered as more tears escaped. He looked at me and then smiled.

"I'm fine just a scratch, it will heal" He then says. I could see the lie behind his eyes, but left it alone.

"Kili's wounded, his leg needs binding." I then say to Thorin.

"There's an Orc pack at our tail. We keep moving." He then said, gathering everyone up.

"To where?" Balin then said. I look at them and then I just lose it.

"Kili's leg needs binding. He put himself in harms way to lower that lever, so we could escape. The least you could do as a King is make sure your wounded and bandaged" I spat. Thorin looked at me and growled a little.

"Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes." He then said turning away. The other dwarves started to empty there boots of water. I ripped some of my blouse to wrap around kili's leg. He looked at me and then smirked a little. I followed his eyes and blushed a little. The rip in my blouse showed some skin. Marked skin from Kili and Fili's lips. Fili smiled and just turned away.

"HELP" Ori then yelled. We all turned around and saw a man, with a bow pointed at him. Kili picked up a small rock, but it was shot from his hand.

"Do it again and you're dead." The man then said. He looked at the barrels and then grunted. Balin looked around him and then smiled.

"Excuse me, but um...you're from Lake-town, if I'm not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire by any chance?" Balin then asked. The man looked at him and then us.

"What makes you think I would help you?" The man then said. I walked to Kili who was sitting down again.

"You are not alright Kili, I'm worried" I say. He takes me hand and I flinch back. His hand isn't warm as it usually is, but it's cold.

"Your hands are freezing" I whisper. He started to laugh a little.

"We just came from water, with no extra clothing Phire" He then says. I bite my tongue as he grabs my hand again.

"I'm fine," He whispers.

"Let's go" Thorin then said. I don't know what Balin said, but it worked. We had just set of across the open lake.

"What is your name" I then ask. He looks at me and gives me a small smile.

"I am Bard the bargeman" He says.

"Sapphire" I then say. We remain quiet for a little while.

"I know Dwarves are stubborn, but thank you" I say before sitting with Fili and Kili. Fili wraps his arms around me, trying to keep my warm. Kili sit the other side of me and I sigh in content. There touch sends delightful shivers up my spine. We were sitting in the back, so no one could see the interaction taking place. Fili had moved his hand to my thigh, as did Kili.

"They will see" I whispered. Fili smiled and put a blanket around me. It covered me completely. Bard looks over an he nods a little.

"Bard spoke with us said you might need it" Kili then says. So here I am sitting on a barge, whilst Fili and Kili rub my inner thigh. I put my head on Kili's shoulder and close my eyes. There hands slowly move closer to my pussy. I open my legs a little more.

"Good girl" Fili whispers. I feel a cold rough hand start circling my clit. I suppress a small moan. My eyes are closed and I whimper into Kili's shoulder. A warm finger then slips inside of me. I bit Kili's shoulder to stop me from moaning.

"So wet" Kili then says. The torture went on for a while, how long I do not know. My stomach started to get warm and the coil inside sprung. Heat flooded my body as I opened my eyes. Kili and Fili were smirking. I don't know what was happening, but we were being ushered into the barrels again.

"Not the girl, I can pass her off as a stray. I have a good reputation in town for helping people." Bard then said. Kili and Fili nodded and I stood up. I wrapped the blanket around me and stood next to the barrels. Bard was talking to a man on the dock. Dwalin was grumbling and I kicked his barrel.

"Hush" I then said. I looked at what was being carried over and giggled.

"I love you all" I say before laughing out loud. Fish were being poured over there heads. Bard smirked as we set off again.

We Arrived in Laketown, that was a struggle on it's own.

"Da" Came a young boys voice. I looked around bard and the boy looked at me.

"Who is this" He then says.

"Sapphire" I then say.

"Bain" He then says.

"Our house is being watched" He then whispered. Bard then tipped the barrels over. There were 13 very angry dwarves staring back at me.

"Do as I say" We then followed bard. We held our nose at the stench that hit us.

"You got to be kidding" Fili then said. We entered Bard's house. It was warm and it was homely.

"Da" Came a small girls voice.

"Tilda please get Sapphire settled, Sigrid we have guests down below" She nodded and headed downstairs.

"Hi Tilda I'm sapphire" I then say. She looks away and blushes.

"You are very beautiful" She then says and I smile.

"But you even more beautiful then myself" I say and she beams. Suddenly there is a slight smell in the air. I turn around and Kili and Fili are both standing there. They walk towards me and grab me. The hug me both and I wiggle from the grasp.

"What was that for" I say smelling myself. They laugh and then walk away.

"I will get you back" I say. Tilda was sitting there giggling a little.

"Let's get you cleaned up, whilst Da deals with your company" Sigrid then says. We walk into another room where she draws up a bath.

"Thank you" I then say. I settle in the tub and wash away the smell. I relax and close my eyes. All I see swirling before my eyes, are Kili and Fili.

"You done M'lady" Tilda then says.

"Yes I am" I then say. I get out of the tub and start drying myself. Tilda has set out some clean clothes.

"Sigrid is washing your others" Tilda says leaving my alone. I quickly get dressed so I can join Kili and Fili. As I walk in I see them all wrapped up and clean. There clothes are hanging by the fireplace drying. Kili grabs my hand and I sit down with him. He looks a little paler but I ignore it.

"The Dwarvish Wind-Lance" Thorin then says looking out the window. I close my eyes as I fell Fili's presence next to me. Suddenly I'm floating and moving. I then fell something soft below me and I sigh.

"Goodnight beautiful" Came a voice. I felt a small kiss on my lips, then followed by another. Once again my Fili and Kili were on my mind.


End file.
